The more, the merrier
by rubbert
Summary: One-Shot. Castle y Beckett tienen dos hijos, Jack y Jamie, y están esperando un nuevo bebé. Sin embargo cuando van a la consulta del doctor reciben una noticia inesperada.


_**Este fic es un One-shot (así que no va a tener continuación), dedicado en especial a laurav88.  
**_

_**Espero que os guste.**_

* * *

Se incorporó sobre la cama, notándose algo más descansada que unas horas atrás, seguidamente se llevó una mano a su abultado vientre. Había sido víctima de los síntomas del embarazo y eso le había hecho volver del trabajo, sin haber resuelto el caso que tenían entre manos, y acostarse a descansar unas horas, con el consiguiente mal humor que todo eso le provocaba. Sin embargo ahora se sentía mejor, aquella pequeña siesta no le había venido nada mal.

Se vistió con unos shorts cómodos de estar por casa, que quedaban por debajo de su vientre, y con una camiseta ancha, y salió del dormitorio. El mal humor que había desaparecido tras su descanso volvió a invadirla en el momento en el que se clavó un muñeco de plástico de sus hijos nada más salir de la habitación. Tras varios juramentos en el aire, e intentar ahorrarse todas las palabras mal sonantes que fuese posible, echó un vistazo al salón.

Una colección entera de más de 200 indios y vaqueros poblaba el salón. Algunos de ellos esparcidos por el suelo, otros preparados para atacar subidos encima de los sillones, la mesa o algún que otro fuerte improvisado con otros juguetes. Mientras tanto, Jack y Jamie, que ya se habían cansado de ese juego, habían sacado las pistolas láser y, vestidos con los chalecos de laser tag, intentaban alcanzarse entre ellos. Kate rodó sus ojos al no ver a Castle con ellos, culpable de todo aquel desastre. Seguramente había encontrado un momento de inspiración y se había marchado a escribir a su despacho, dándoles a los niños la orden de portarse bien y ser ordenados, que obviamente éstos no habían cumplido.

-¡Te he dado! – gritó Jamie con efusividad a su hermano.

-No es cierto – le contestó Jack, burlándose – todavía tengo las luces encendidas, eso significa que no me has matado.

Jamie volvió la cabeza hacia su pistola, con gesto enfadado y volvió a disparar varias veces hacia el chaleco de su hermano mayor, que le miraba con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón, la pistola de Jamie no funcionaba, por más que el pequeño apuntaba con su dedito al chaleco de su hermano, sus luces no se apagaban. Jack alzó su pistola y disparó al chaleco de Jamie, apagando en el acto sus luces.

-¡He ganado, he ganado! – gritó ahora Jack, dando pequeños saltos de victoria.

-Eso no vale – gritó Jamie, sus ojos comenzaron a volverse vidriosos y su mandíbula comenzó a temblar.

Kate caminó hacia ellos, esquivando todos aquellos muñecos esparcidos por el suelo, previendo lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

-Mamá, Jack ha hecho trampas – lloró Jamie en el momento en que vio a su madre acercarse a ellos.

-No es verdad, su pistola no funcionaba pero yo le he ganado.

Kate se agachó cómo pudo junto a Jamie y besó su cabeza, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-No llores cariño, es solo un juego, no importa si ganas o pierdes. Y tú – dijo ahora, dirigiéndose hacia su hijo mayor y señalándolo con el dedo – no te burles de tu hermano.

Jack torció el gesto y se sentó en el sofá, todavía con la pistola de laser tag en la mano.

-¿Dónde está vuestro padre? – preguntó Kate.

-Escribiendo – contestó Jack, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Recoged todo este desorden, no podemos tener el salón así, mami acaba de pisar un muñeco y se ha hecho daño en el pie.

-¿Mami te has hecho pupa? – preguntó Jamie, asustado, mirando el pie de su madre.

-¿El bebé está bien? – preguntó Jack.

-Él bebé está bien y yo también – sonrió ella ante la preocupación de sus hijos – pero cualquiera podemos volver a hacernos daño.

Tras ayudarles a los dos niños a quitarse los chalecos y guardarlos en sus cajas, junto a las pistolas, ambos se quedaron recogiendo el salón, mientras ella iba al despacho de su marido.

* * *

Abrió la puerta y entró, sin ni siquiera llamar. Y ahí estaba él, tal y como ella se lo había imaginado, con su portátil sobre las piernas, las cuales tenía apoyadas en el escritorio, tecleando sin parar.

-¿Me puedes explicar todo ese desastre que hay en el salón? – dijo ella, cruzada de brazos junto a la puerta.

-Sí, un segundo – dijo él, alzando una mano unos segundos, para luego volver a bajarla al teclado y continuar escribiendo.

Kate rodó sus ojos y avanzó hacia el escritorio de Rick, mientras él continuaba con la vista fija en la pantalla del portátil. La Detective empujó la tapa del ordenador hacia abajo, dispuesta a cerrarla.

-¡No, espera que lo guarde! – dijo él, empujando la tapa hacia arriba, con una mirada suplicante hacia Kate, quien le miraba fijamente con un evidente enfado – Está bien, dejo de escribir, pero solo déjame guardarlo.

Kate levantó la mano del portátil, con un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, apoyando el culo sobre la mesa, al lado de donde el escritor tenía sus piernas. Cuando él terminó de guardar el documento de Word en el que había estado escribiendo, cerró su portátil y, bajando las piernas, lo dejó sobre el escritorio. Después acercó su silla a Kate, colocándose entre sus piernas.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-No, Castle, no intentes cambiar de tema, sabes qué es lo que he venido a decirte.

-Solo quiero saber si te encuentras mejor, me has dejado preocupado antes con ese mareo – dijo él.

Kate resopló. Odiaba la capacidad que él tenía de ser adorable con ella incluso cuando ella estaba enfadada.

-Sí, estoy mejor, la siesta que me he echado me ha sentado de maravilla.

Él sonrió y le acarició una pierna.

-Lo que quiero saber realmente es qué hacían esos dos solos en el salón cuando se suponía que tú ibas a estar con ellos – dijo, volviendo a su enfado.

-Estaba con ellos, solo que de repente me vino un momento de inspiración y ya sabes cómo va esto, si no escribo las ideas rápido…

-Luego se te olvidan, ya – acabó ella la frase.

-Sí. Pero les dije que fuesen silenciosos, que tú necesitabas descansar.

-Ya, y estoy segura de que tú les has ayudado con todos esos muñecos por el salón, ¿verdad? – Él sonrió, asintiendo con inocencia - Pues se han cansado del juego y han sacado el láser tag, la pistola de Jamie no funcionaba así que Jack ha ganado con trampas, haciendo llorar a su hermano.

-Le dije a Jack que la pistola azul está rota, hay que llevarla a arreglar.

-Pues claramente ha querido ganar a Jamie haciendo trampas con esa ventaja.

Castle sacudió su cabeza, divertido por las hazañas de sus hijos, mientras acariciaba con una mano el vientre de Kate.

-Solo espero que sea niña – dijo ella.

-Sabes que si es niña se podrá aliar igualmente con nosotros tres – le dijo él, tratando de picarla.

-Ya me encargaré yo de que no lo haga, tienes suficiente ayuda con esos dos bichos de ahí fuera, ahora toca una niña, así que más te vale que hayas hecho tu trabajo bien – dijo, inclinándose sobre el escritor para echar su silla hacia atrás y poder levantarse ella. Rick la agarró por la cintura y atrapó sus labios con los de ella.

Cuando regresaron al salón, sus dos hijos corrieron hacia ellos.

-Pero mirad qué bien habéis recogido – dijo Castle, agachándose a su altura y alzando sus manos. Los dos niños sonrieron, orgullosos, y chocaron las manos de su padre. Kate rodó los ojos, avanzando hacia la cocina. Cómo si él hubiese contribuido algo a que el salón estuviese ahora ordenado.

Justo en ese momento su teléfono sonó. Tras contestar la llamada, tapó con una mano el auricular.

-Castle, es la ginecóloga, han anulado una cita hoy a última hora, así que nos ofrece el hueco a nosotros, ¿podría venir tu madre a quedarse con los niños?

-Sí, claro, no creo que tenga nada que hacer – asintió él.

Kate destapó de nuevo el auricular y le dijo a la doctora que se quedaban ellos con la cita, agradecida de no tener que esperar unos días más.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde y después de haber dejado a Jack y Jamie con Martha, Rick y Kate esperaban sentados en la sala de espera. Por suerte aquellos asientos no eran tan incómodos como los de la mayoría de las salas de espera, estos, teniendo que ser utilizados en su mayoría por mujeres embarazadas, tenían un buen respaldo y un cómodo y mullido asiento debajo. Kate comenzó a mover sus piernas con nerviosismo, después de dejar en su sitio las revistas que había estado ojeando para intentar pasar más rápido el rato.

Castle agarró la mano derecha de Kate entre sus manos y le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarle, aunque sabía que era inevitable, aquella era la revisión en la que por fin les dirían el sexo del bebé y sabía cuánto deseaba Kate que fuese una niña. Se suponía que no debía importarles si era niño o niña, mientras el bebé estuviese sano, pero después de dos niños, los cuales eran uno terremotos, la Detective quería una hija. A Castle sin embargo no le importaba tanto, ya que él ya había tenido a Alexis y ahora le encantaba que sus dos hijos fuesen chicos.

Una pareja salió de la consulta, sonrientes, mirando un pequeño papel de la ecografía. Ella todavía tenía el vientre plano, posiblemente ésta había sido su primera ecografía y quizás su primer embarazo. Kate sonrió, recordando con nostalgia la tranquilidad de no tener hijos. A pesar de que realmente ahora no cambiaría eso por nada, este sería su tercer y último hijo. Castle decía que a él no le importaría tener más, sin embargo ella lo tenía claro, con tres era más que suficiente.

-Señor y señora Castle – llamó una enfermera, desde la puerta de la consulta.

Se levantaron de aquellos asientos y entraron en la consulta. La doctora les estrechó la mano a ambos, saludándolos. Era una doctora bastante amable y simpática que había llevado también el embarazo de Jack y el de Jamie, así que era de confianza para ellos.

-¿Has tenido alguna molestia en particular o algo fuera de lo normal? – Preguntó la doctora, dirigiéndose a Kate, comenzando con las preguntas rutinarias antes de pasar a la examinación.

-Lo cierto es que sí, esta mañana en el trabajo me sentía mal, así que he vuelto a casa y cuando he llegado he tenido un pequeño mareo – explicó Kate.

-Vale – dijo la doctora, torciendo el gesto con algo de preocupación, para después teclear algo en su ordenador.

-¿Eso no debería ser normal, verdad? Con Jack y Jamie los mareos desaparecieron al tercer o cuarto mes, Kate está de cinco meses ahora… - dijo Castle, preocupado.

-Bueno, normalmente suelen desaparecer antes como dices, pero no todos los embarazos son iguales – intentó tranquilizarlos ella – Ahora te haré un examen, Kate y después pasaremos a ver qué tal está el bebé.

Ambos asintieron, algo más relajados, pero todavía nerviosos. La Doctora siguió haciéndole algunas preguntas a Kate sobre su alimentación y el ritmo que llevaba en el trabajo y después pasó a hacerle una revisión, comprobando que todo estaba bien. A continuación ambos pasaron a otra pequeña sala, donde se encontraba la máquina de ultrasonido. Kate se tumbó sobre la camilla, mientras Castle, a su lado, le agarraba la mano, tal y como había hecho en todas las revisiones que habían pasado allí juntos.

-Aunque ya lo sabes, te aviso de que el gel está algo frío – le advirtió la doctora, con una sonrisa, antes de extender el líquido por el abdomen de la Detective.

Pocos segundos después, ambos veían al bebé en la pantalla. Estaba ya más grande que en las revisiones anteriores y ahora estaba formado del todo. Rick apretó más la mano de Kate entre la suya, al observar cómo su bebé se movía allí dentro.

-¿Preparados para saber si es niño o niña? – preguntó la doctora.

Kate suspiró, nerviosa y asintió, mirando a Castle, que le sonreía. La doctora movió hacia la parte baja del vientre de Kate el aparato del ultrasonido, mientras la imagen se movía en la pantalla, bajando hasta la parte baja del bebé.

-¿Es… es niña? – preguntó Kate, nerviosa. Esta vez era diferente a las ecografías anteriores con Jack y Jamie, así que tenía que ser niña, pero no podía estar completamente segura.

La doctora desvío un poco más hacia abajo el aparato, para verlo completamente y se giró sonriendo hacia ellos.

-Sí, es una niña. Enhorabuena.

Castle se inclinó, feliz, para besar a su mujer y le sonrió, juntando su frente con la de ella, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de felicidad que habían escapado de los ojos de la Detective.

La doctora, sin embargo, seguía pasando la máquina por el vientre de Kate, mientras observaba atentamente le pantalla. Había visto algo extraño en la pantalla, pero no lograba ver lo que quería ya que la posición en la que estaba colocado el bebé le impedía ver más.

-¿Puedes traer la máquina del ultrasonido en 3D? Necesito ver algo que no logro ver aquí – le dijo a la enfermera que estaba a su lado. Ésta asintió y se fue al otro lado de la habitación a preparar la máquina.

Castle y Beckett, que habían estado celebrando que iban a tener una niña, miraron ahora a la doctora con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Kate, comenzando a asustarse, mientras la doctora apagaba la máquina – Castle – dijo, mirándolo a él, asustada.

-No quiero que te asustes Kate, el bebé está bien, ya lo has visto – dijo la doctora, intentando calmar a su paciente – sin embargo he visto algo extraño en la imagen y necesito comprobar qué es. Debido a la posición del bebé no lo puedo observar aquí, así que vamos a mirarlo con la máquina en 3D, que además os permitirá ver mejor a vuestra hija – dijo, intentando mostrar una sonrisa.

-¿Algo extraño, a qué te refieres con que has visto algo extraño? – le preguntó el escritor, al que no había tranquilizado en absoluto con esa explicación.

-Cuando he deslizado la máquina hacia abajo, para poder ver el sexo del bebé, me ha parecido observar una tercera extremidad.

-¿Una…? ¿Otra pierna?

La doctora asintió, observando por encima del hombro de Rick cómo iba su enfermera con la máquina. No quería asustar a sus pacientes sin estar segura de qué era realmente lo que ocurría, pero si éstos le preguntaban ella se veía en la obligación de explicarles la verdad.

-Veréis, no estoy segura de lo que he visto realmente, no podré saberlo hasta que lo vea con precisión ahora, pero no parecía que esa otra pierna fuese parte de éste bebé.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Kate, confusa.

-Ahora vamos a verlo – dijo la doctora, encendiendo el aparato que su enfermera le acababa de acercar.

Limpió el vientre de Kate con un pañuelo desechable y volvió a esparcir aquel gel frío nuevamente, mientras la enfermera conectaba la máquina en 3D a la pantalla.

Esta vez la imagen era diferente, el bebé se veía en color y con mucha más precisión y nitidez. Era preciosa. En cuanto la doctora giró un poco la máquina sobre el vientre de Kate, confirmó sus sospechas.

-Aquí está – dijo, sonriendo – Hay un segundo bebé.

-¿Un segundo bebé? – preguntaron ambos a la vez, casi elevando la voz. Aquello les pillaba completamente por sorpresa.

-Así es – asintió la doctora – parece que vais a tener gemelas.

Ninguno de los dos podía creerse aquello, sin embargo, ahí estaba, en la pantalla se veía claramente al segundo bebé. No se le veía completamente, ya que el primero lo tapaba un poco, pero allí estaba, era real. Castle sonrió, emocionado, al verlas allí a las dos iguales.

-¿Pero, cómo puede ser…? En todas las ecografías solamente se escuchaba un corazón – dijo Kate, todavía confundida.

-Seguramente sus corazones están sonando al mismo tiempo exacto, así que se oye como uno solo – explicó la doctora – Y la primera de ellas estaba cubriendo a su hermana, así que no nos había dejado verla hasta ahora.

-Pero al otro bebé no se le ve el sexo – comentó el escritor.

-Os puedo decir con exactitud que las dos son niñas. Podrían ser mellizos de diferentes sexos si fuesen en bolsas separadas, pero no es el caso, ambas están en la misma bolsa, así que son gemelas, son niñas las dos – dijo sonriendo.

Los dos volvieron a girar la cabeza hacia la pantalla, observando a sus bebés, a sus dos bebés.

-Tendrás que reducir las horas de trabajo Kate. Un embarazo gemelar requiere más reposo, posiblemente el mareo de hoy se haya debido a esto.

* * *

Kate llegó a casa tan abrumada que fue Castle el que tuvo que explicarle a Martha lo que había ocurrido. La actriz pareció alegrarse tanto como su hijo con la noticia y abrazó con efusividad a Kate. Sin embargo ella no parecía tan contenta, estaba casi en un estado de shock desde que habían salido de la consulta. Por suerte en este momento los dos niños estaban ya acostados y no tenía que lidiar con ellos, no esta noche.

-Kate, di algo, me tienes preocupado desde que hemos salido de la consulta – dijo el escritor, después de que su madre se marchase y haber subido a contarles un cuento a los niños, sentándose en la cama, al lado de Kate.

-Castle… dos niñas, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Es de locos – dijo, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Ha sido realmente inesperado – dijo él, reflexionando también – Pero, ¿no es genial? Vamos a tener gemelas – dijo feliz.

-Sí, pero, cuatro hijos…

-Sí, y son niñas, como tú querías. Dos niños y dos niñas Kate, es perfecto – dijo, cogiéndole de la barbilla suavemente y haciendo que le mirase – Vamos a tener la familia perfecta.

-No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando – dijo ella, sonriendo, abandonando el estado de shock y dejando el susto atrás. Cuatro hijos le parecía demasiado, una locura, sin embargo un estado de felicidad comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

El escritor cogió la fotografía de la ecografía y se la mostró a Kate. Ambos la observaron durante unos segundos, sonriendo, mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban desde sus ojos. Justo en ese momento la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió, apareciendo detrás Jack y Jamie.

-No podemos dormir – dijo el mayor de ellos.

-Venid – dijo Castle, sonriendo.

Los dos niños avanzaron hacia la cama, trepando por ella y los cuatro se metieron dentro, juntos. Castle a un lado, Jamie entre él y Kate, y al otro lado de la Detective, Jack.

-¿Ya habéis visto al bebé? – preguntó Jack, a quien ya le habían explicado que iban a ver al bebé dentro de la tripa de su mamá.

-Mhm – asintió Kate, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo mayor. Miró a Castle, interrogándole con la mirada si contarles la nueva noticia a sus hijos y éste asintió - ¿Y sabéis qué?

-¿Qué? – preguntaron curiosos los dos niños a la vez.

-No es un bebé, son dos. Vais a tener dos hermanitas, gemelas.

-¿Dos? – preguntó Jack, entusiasmado, inclinándose para mirar mejor a sus padres. Éstos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, dos niñas.

-Vamos a tener dos hermanitas – dijo Jamie, mirando a su padre, como si se lo estaría contando a él.

-Sí mi amor – dijo Kate, acariciando también la cabeza de su hijo pequeño - ¿Estáis contentos?

Los dos niños asintieron con felicidad, abrazándose al estómago de su madre. Jack levantó la camisa del pijama de Kate y dejó un beso sobre su vientre. Jamie le imitó después, haciendo lo mismo al otro lado de Kate.

El escritor y la Detective se miraron, sonriendo, felices por la familia que estaban formando, y asustados al mismo tiempo por todo lo que se les avecinaba con cuatro niños en casa.

FIN


End file.
